staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Listopada 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces odc.3093; serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces odc.3094; serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym ok. 6:30,7:00,7:30 Wiadomości skrót; 6:32,7:05,7:34 Pogoda; 6:50, 7:35 Biznesowa piątka oraz 6.33 Był taki dzień 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 16 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Listonosz Pat i piraci; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Domowe przedszkole - Znajomi z książeczek-Hałabała; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kojak - Jeszcze zdążysz umrzeć; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan odc.1163; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania odc. 772; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Pierwsze skrzypce - konkurs Wieniawskiego od kulis; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Palenie zabija cz.1; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Andres Jarach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Serca polskie - Izabela Czartoryska; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Kamieniec Podolski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Serca polskie - August Hlond; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Był taki dzień - 16 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Recepty Jedynki - Atopowe zapalenie skóry; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces ; serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces; serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan odc.1168; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (TXT - str. 777) 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka-Różowe okulary; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek-Wrotki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Zagubieni II odc. 20; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (TXT - str. 777) 21:10 Zagubieni II odc. 21; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (TXT - str. 777) 22:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Program firmowy; magazyn ekonomiczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Pogoda 23:40 Sport 23:45 Był taki dzień - 16 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Byron cz. 2; film biograficzny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Zniewolony teatr; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Był taki dzień - 16 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:25 Ocean Avenue odc. 127/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka-Na Dzikim Zachodzie; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka-I to ma być normalne?; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe odc.102 - Zagadkowa przypadłość; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym ok. 09:25, 10:25 i 10:59 Pogoda oraz 09:55 i 10:55 Panorama 11:05 Lokatorzy - Sprawa ambicji; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 McGregorowie - Sny o lataniu; serial kraj prod.Australia (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:40 Co ci dolega? - Kiedy rodzice nie słyszą; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Allo, Allo kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Róże Gali ; widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Dr Quinn; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda na piątek odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Kopciuszek odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Ulice Kultury ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Eksperyment życie; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Konkurs; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Megakomedie - Teściowie; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Andrew Fleming; wyk.:MIchael Douglas, Ryan Reynolds, Albert Brooks; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 (TXT - str. 777) 21:50 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 Battlestar Galactica odc. 6/17; serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Czy świat oszalał? - Kobiety na sprzedaż; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Tajne akcje CIA s.II odc. 5/22 kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Nie do wiary odc. 17; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:20 Echa dnia 06:40 Telekurier 07:05 Telezakupy 07:25 Książki z górnej półki 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu RP 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Pogoda 17:50 Program lokalny 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Plus-minus 22:35 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Patrol Trójki 23:45 Wokół Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem (10-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 00:35 Makbet - dramat kostiumowy 02:05 Dylemat serca - dramat 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:20 Echa dnia 06:40 Telekurier 07:05 Telezakupy 07:25 Książki z górnej półki 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Pogoda 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Qadrans, Kultura 08:15 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami, Info 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu RP 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Pogoda 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1945 - 1956, Dokument Polska 1997 17:00 Kulturalny wywiad, Kultura Polska 2006 17:10 Studio kontrowersje, Publicystyka 17:15 Qadrans, Kultura 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Pogoda 17:50 Wywiad Kuriera, Info 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe, Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:30 Kontrowersje, Publicystyka Polska 2006 19:00 W wielkim świecie, Kultura Polska 2005 19:15 Studio reportażu, Dokument 19:30 Po twojej stronie, Info 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza, Info Polska 2006 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe, Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera, Info 22:15 Plus-minus 22:35 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Patrol Trójki 23:45 Wokół Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem (10-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 00:35 Makbet - dramat kostiumowy 02:05 Dylemat serca - dramat 03:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 Wiesio szoł - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 07:35 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 08:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 11:15 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 11:50 Na zawsze razem - teleturniej 12:50 Na wariackich papierach - serial sensacyjny reż. Allan Arkush, Burt Brinckerhoff, USA 1985 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:10 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:05 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:30 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 2003 21:25 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 2003 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie serialu) 22:35 Co z tą Polską? - program publicystyczny 23:40 Gorzka miłość - telenowela dokumentalna reż. Krzysztof Piotrowski, Polska 2006 00:10 Na jeden temat... z Joan Rivers - talk-show 00:40 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:40 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:15 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Misja: epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 5/20 USA 2004 07:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:10 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 712 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Misja: epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 6/20 USA 2004 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 58/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku: Kto pokocha pannę z dzieckiem? - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 713 Polska 2003 21:30 Prawdziwe historie Powietrzny dramat - film przygodowy reż. Robert Tinnell, wyk. Elisha Cuthbert, Bronwen Booth, Joe Mantegna, Lynne Adams USA 1998 23:15 Kryminalni: Obietnica - serial kryminalny odc. 61 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 00:20 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 01:25 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:25 Telesklep 02:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (295) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (32): Obcy i swoi - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.35 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.15 Jesteś moim życiem (57) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.20 V.I.P. (73) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Pokemon (299) - serial animowa-ny, Japonia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (33) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (33): Córeczka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.55 V.I.P. (74) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (58) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Dzieci swinga - dramat muzyczny, USA 1993 23.15 Hannibal - thriller. USA/Wielka Brytania 2001 01.55 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.05 The Cranberries - koncert 04.15 FIFA Futbol Mundlal - magazyn 04.40 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:55 Wczoraj jak dziś - serial komediowy odc. 10/15 reż. Shawn Levy, USA 2002 06:25 Telesklep 07:30 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany - serial obyczajowy odc. 7/13 reż. Hans-Jürgen Tögel, Niemcy 1995 08:30 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 61/110 reż. Claudia Eliza Aguilar, Gastón Tuset, Meksyk 2003 09:25 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 20/22 USA 1994 10:25 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny odc. 32/122 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2000 11:25 Telesklep 13:00 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 14:00 Telesklep 14:15 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 62/110 reż. Claudia Eliza Aguilar, Gastón Tuset, Meksyk 2003 15:10 Wczoraj jak dziś - serial komediowy odc. 10/15 reż. Shawn Levy, USA 2002 15:40 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 48 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 16:40 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 24 ost. USA 1994 17:10 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 21/22 USA 1994 18:10 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny odc. 33/122 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2000 19:10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 49 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 19:40 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 1/24 USA 2003 20:10 Mortal Kombat: Unicestwienie - film SF reż. John R. Leonetti, wyk. Robin Shou, James Remar, Talisa Soto, Sandra Hess USA 1997 22:10 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 31/32 Niemcy 1996 23:15 Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów - horror reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Robert Englund, Johnny Depp, Heather Langenkamp, Amanda Wyss USA 1984 01:15 Derren Brown - kontrola umysłu - program rozrywkowy 01:45 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 02:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym ok. 6:30,7:00,7:30 Wiadomości skrót; 6:32,7:05,7:34 Pogoda; 6:50, 7:35 Biznesowa piątka oraz 6.33 Był taki dzień 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 16 listopada; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Budzik wśród Romów; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Mój Dekalog - Krzysztof Majchrzak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Zaolzie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Zacisze gwiazd - Krzysztof Krawczyk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Architektura Warszawy - Epoka Saska (1696-1764); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Oto jest pytanie odc. 3; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Unijnym traktem - Ciepło z atestem; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Bitwa o zamek - Najazd na Kliczków; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy odc. 782 - Powrót Radka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania odc. 560; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Egzamin z życia odc. 50; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Życie po życiu; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Dubidu; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Budzik - Budzik wśród Romów; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Kwadrans na kawę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie odc. 4; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Mój Dekalog - Krzysztof Majchrzak ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Bitwa o zamek - Najazd na Kliczków; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek-Sportowcy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:13 Złotopolscy odc. 782 - Powrót Radka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania odc. 560; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Było takie miejsce... Cardinal Club w Chicago; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:15 Teatr TV - Egipska pszenica; spektakl teatralny; reż.:OLGA LIPIŃSKA; wyk.:JOANNA SZCZEPKOWSKA, WOJCIECH WYSOCKI, ZOFIA RYSIÓWNA, KRZYSZTOF WAKULIŃSKI, RAFAŁ KRÓLIKOWSKI, HANNA ŚLESZYŃSKA, ZOFIA MERLE, MAREK SIUDYM; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Mój Kraków - Rynek Główny; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Oto jest pytanie odc. 4; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Mój Dekalog - Krzysztof Majchrzak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek-Sportowcy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy odc. 782 - Powrót Radka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania odc. 560; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Było takie miejsce... Cardinal Club w Chicago; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:05 Teatr TV - Egipska pszenica; spektakl teatralny; reż.:OLGA LIPIŃSKA; wyk.:JOANNA SZCZEPKOWSKA, WOJCIECH WYSOCKI, ZOFIA RYSIÓWNA, KRZYSZTOF WAKULIŃSKI, RAFAŁ KRÓLIKOWSKI, HANNA ŚLESZYŃSKA, ZOFIA MERLE, MAREK SIUDYM; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Mój Kraków - Rynek Główny; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Srogi gornek wykipioł; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TV Puls 06:00 Pod prąd; program publicystyczny 07:00 Dziesięć przykazań pilota myśliwskiego; film dokumentalny Polska 2005 07:50 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 08:30 Droga do Avonlea, Pierwsza miłość Sary, odc. 46; serial obyczajowy Kanada 1989-1996; reż.: Richard Benner, George Bloomfield; wyk: Sarah Polley, Jackie Burroughs 09:30 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 10:10 A to fach, Maszynista, odc. 11; serial dokumentalny Holandia 1993 10:30 Perły Toskanii, Wokół Pizy, odc. 24; serial dokumentalny 11:00 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 12:00 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 12:40 Audiencja generalna, Transmisja z Watykanu 13:50 Cafe pod Minogą; komedia Polska 1958; reż.: Bronisław Brok; wyk: Adolf Dymsza, Wacław Jankowski 15:40 Droga do Avonlea, Potomkowie rodów, odc. 47; serial obyczajowy Kanada 1989-1996; reż.: Richard Benner, George Bloomfield; wyk: Sarah Polley, Jackie Burroughs 16:50 Zimna wojna, Kuba (1959 - 1962), odc. 10; serial dokumentalny USA 1998 18:00 A to fach, Renowator statków, odc. 12; serial dokumentalny Holandia 1993 18:20 Perły Toskanii, San Miniato i Volterra, odc. 25; serial dokumentalny 19:00 Taaaka ryba; wędkarstwo 19:55 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 20:40 Walia - natura i tradycja; film dokumentalny 22:00 Pod prąd; program publicystyczny 22:50 Pałac Lubomirskich; film dokumentalny Polska 23:15 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 00:00 Don Matteo, Żłobek na plebanii, odc. 71; serial kryminalny Włochy 2004; reż.: Enrico Oldoini; wyk: Terence Hill, Nino Frassica 01:00 A to fach, Renowator statków, odc. 12; serial dokumentalny Holandia 1993 01:20 Perły Toskanii, San Miniato i Volterra, odc. 25; serial dokumentalny 02:00 Wolność słowa; program publicystyczny 02:40 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny Polsat 2 07:35 VIP, odc. 188; magazyn 08:00 Żeński rozmiar, odc. 2; talk show 08:30 Wydarzenia 09:00 Interwencja, odc. 748; magazyn reporterów 09:20 Samo życie, odc. 586; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Wojciech Pacyna, Wojciech Nowak, Maciej Pieprzyca, Jacek Sołtysiak; wyk: Edyta Olszówka, Aneta Todorczuk - Perchuć 10:00 Gra w ciemno, odc. 219; teleturniej 10:40 Adam i Ewa, odc. 154; serial obyczajowy Polska; wyk: Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz 11:05 Interwencja, odc. 748; magazyn reporterów 11:30 Wydarzenia 12:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 383; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski; wyk: Aneta Zając, Ewa Skibińska 12:35 Oko na miasto, odc. 40 13:00 Eureko - ja to wiem, odc. 8; teleturniej 13:45 Z kamerą wśród ludzi, odc. 9; talk show 14:30 Zerwane więzi, odc. 43; talk show 15:30 VIP, odc. 188; magazyn 16:00 Żeński rozmiar, odc. 2; talk show 16:30 Wydarzenia 17:00 Interwencja, odc. 748; magazyn reporterów 17:20 Samo życie, odc. 586; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Wojciech Pacyna, Wojciech Nowak, Maciej Pieprzyca, Jacek Sołtysiak; wyk: Edyta Olszówka, Aneta Todorczuk - Perchuć 18:00 Gra w ciemno, odc. 219; teleturniej 18:40 Adam i Ewa, odc. 154; serial obyczajowy Polska; wyk: Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz 19:05 Interwencja, odc. 748; magazyn reporterów 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 383; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski; wyk: Aneta Zając, Ewa Skibińska 20:35 Oko na miasto, odc. 40 21:00 Eureko - ja to wiem, odc. 8; teleturniej 21:45 Z kamerą wśród ludzi, odc. 9; talk show 22:30 Zerwane więzi, odc. 43; talk show 23:30 VIP, odc. 188; magazyn 00:00 Żeński rozmiar, odc. 2; talk show 00:30 Interwencja, odc. 749; magazyn reporterów 00:50 Adam i Ewa, odc. 155; serial obyczajowy Polska; wyk: Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz 01:15 Ale się kręci, Pomoc z nieba, odc. 8; serial komediowy Polska 2006; reż.: Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk: Joanna Kurowska, Krystyna Sienkiewicz 02:00 Wydarzenia 02:30 Gra w ciemno, odc. 220; teleturniej 03:15 Oblicza Ameryki; program dokumentalny 03:40 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła, odc. 58; serial komediowy Polska 2001; reż.: Ryszard Zatorski; wyk: Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski 04:05 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 384; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski; wyk: Aneta Zając, Ewa Skibińska 04:40 Oko na miasto, odc. 41 05:15 Kuba Wojewódzki, odc. 72; talk show 06:00 Świat według Kiepskich, odc. 218; serial komediowy Polska 2005; reż.: Okił Khamidow; wyk: Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Sztuka 06:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście, Gacuś sam w domu, odc. 6; serial komediowy Polska 2003; wyk: Cezary Pazura, Aleksandra Nieśpielak TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Bestia ludzka; dramat kraj prod.USA (1954); reż.:Fritz Lang; wyk.:Gloria Grahame, Broderick Crawford, Edgar Buchanan, Kathleen Case, Peggy Maley, Diane DeLaire; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Odcienie klasyki - Vesperae solennes de confessore K. V. 339 - W. A. Mozart; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Gilda; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1946); reż.:Charles Vidor; wyk.:Rita Hayworth, Glenn Ford, George Macready, Joseph Calleia, Steven Geray; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Rzeczy; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Andrzej Barański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Gdzie Rzym, gdzie Krym czyli podróże Jerzego Pomianowskiego; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Dziewce z ciortem; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Piotr Szulkin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Panorama kina światowego - Przesłuchanie; film kryminalny kraj prod.Australia (1998); reż.:Craig Monahan; wyk.:Tony Martin, Aaron Jeffery, Paul Sonkkila, Michael Caton, Peter McCauley, Glynis Angell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Jarocin po latach - Maleńczuk i Homo Twist; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Telekino - Meta; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Antoni Krauze; wyk.:ASJA ŁAMTIUGINA, WITOLD PYRKOSZ, HENRYK HUNKO, IRMINA PRASZYŃSKA, CZAREK MACHLIŃSKI, ZDZISLAW KUŹNIAR, JADWIGA SKUPNIK, ILONA BARTOSIŃSKA, ANDRZEJ BIELSKI, ZUZANNA HELSKA; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Rock w Opolu - Opole'90-Grzegorz Ciechowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wanda Landowska; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1997); reż.:Barbara Attie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Matka Joanna od Aniołów kraj prod.Polska (1960); reż.:Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk.:Lucyna Winnicka, Mieczysław Voit, Anna Ciepielewska, Maria Chwalibóg, Kazimierz Fabisiak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Zygmunt Zintel, Jerzy Kaczmarek, Franciszek Pieczka, Jarosław Kuszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Cyrk Skalskiego; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Jacek Bławut; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Strefa alternatywna - Malta 2006 - koncert Voo Voo cz. 1; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Tymek i Mistrz odc.4; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Wałkonie; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1953); reż.:Federico Fellini; wyk.:Leopoldo Trieste, Franco Interlenghi, Riccardo Fellini, Alberto Sordi, Franco Fabrizi, Eleonora Ruffo; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Kondolencje z frontu - film dokumentalny reż. Barbara Sonneborn, wyk. USA 1998 09:20 Samoloty, pociągi i samochody - komedia reż. John Hughes, wyk. John Candy, Steve Martin, Laila Robins, Michael McKean USA 1987 10:55 Na ratunek Milly - dramat obyczajowy reż. Dan Curtis, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Madeleine Stowe, Kyla Anderson, Alejandro Abellan USA 2005 12:25 Wojak Churchill - komedia reż. Peter Richardson, wyk. Christian Slater, Jon Culshaw, Tom Clarke Hill, Hamish McColl Wlk. Brytania 2004 13:50 Sposób na blondynkę - komedia reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Cameron Diaz, Matt Dillon, Ben Stiller, Lee Evans USA 1998 15:55 Wulkan - film katastroficzny reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Anne Heche, Gaby Hoffmann, Don Cheadle, Jaqueline Kim, Keith David USA 1997 17:45 Tłumaczka - thriller reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Sean Penn, Catherine Keener, Jesper Christensen Wlk. Brytania/USA/Francja 2005 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 6 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 21:30 Premiera Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 15 ost. reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 22:20 Ambasador - film sensacyjny reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Ellen Burstyn, Rock Hudson, Fabio Testi USA 1984 00:00 Covert One: Program Hades - thriller odc. 1/2 reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Stephen Dorff, Mira Sorvino, Blair Underwood, Sophia Myles USA 2006 01:35 Dziewiąty dzień - dramat wojenny reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. Ulrich Matthes, August Diehl, Hilmar Thate, Bibiana Beglau Niemcy/Luksemburg/Czechy 2004 03:10 Tabu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Barański, wyk. Grażyna Szapołowska, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Olaf Lubaszenko Polska 1987 Canal + Film 08:30 Maskarada - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Kijowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska Polska 1986 10:10 Deser Moja krew - film krótkometrażowy 10:25 Tygrysy murawy - komedia reż. Jesse Dylan, wyk. Will Ferrell, Robert Duvall, Kate Walsh, Mike Ditka USA 2005 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 4. piętro - komediodramat reż. Antonio Mercero, wyk. Juan José Ballesta, Luis Ángel Priego, Gorka Moreno, Alejandro Zafra Hiszpania 2003 14:40 Królewska gra - thriller reż. Nikolaj Arcel, wyk. Anders W. Berthelsen, Soren Pilmark, Nicolas Bro, Nastja Arcel Dania 2004 16:30 Idealny facet - komediodramat reż. Mark Rosman, wyk. Hilary Duff, Heather Locklear, Chris Noth, Mike O'Malley USA 2005 18:10 Max - dramat obyczajowy reż. Menno Meyjes, wyk. John Cusack, Noah Taylor, Leelee Sobieski, Molly Parker Węgry/Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 2002 20:00 Miasto gniewu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Paul Haggis, wyk. Karina Arroyave, Dato Bakhtadze, Sandra Bullock, Don Cheadle USA/Niemcy 2004 21:50 Infekcja - horror reż. Masayuki Ochiai, wyk. Michiko Hada, Kôichi Satô, Masanobu Takashima, Mari Hoshino Japonia 2004 23:30 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 6 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 23:55 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 15 ost. reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 00:40 South Park IX - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 6 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 01:05 SuperDeser Ostatnie dni - film krótkometrażowy 01:35 PS - melodramat reż. Dylan Kidd, wyk. Laura Linney, Topher Grace, Gabriel Byrne, Marcia Gay Harden USA 2004 03:15 Szczury z supermarketu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Shannen Doherty, Ben Affleck, Jeremy London, Jason Lee USA 1995 04:50 Polisz kicz projekt - komedia reż. Mariusz Pujszo, wyk. Mariusz Pujszo, Michał Anioł, Agata Dratwa, Sylwia Kaczmarek Polska 2002 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 08:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - ŁKS Łódź 10:30 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Wisła Kraków - BOT GKS Bełchatów 13:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 13:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 14:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Panathinaikos Ateny - Lottomatica Virtus Rzym 16:00 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 18:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 18:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 19:00 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 19:30 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - Dynamo Moskwa 20:40 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Climamio Bolonia - RheinEnergie Kolonia (Canal+ Sport2) 22:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Climamio Bolonia - RheinEnergie Kolonia 23:55 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 00:25 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 00:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Manchester United - Blackburn Rovers 03:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz OSC Lille - Olympique Marsylia 05:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - FC Liverpool Ale kino! 08:00 Czerwone i złote - komediodramat reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Zdzisław Karczewski, Jerzy Janeczek Polska 1969 09:45 Siostry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Julia Solomonoff, wyk. Valeria Bertuccelli, Ingrid Rubio, Adrián Navarro, Nicolás Pauls Argentyna/Hiszpania/Brazylia 2005 11:25 Oklaski jednej dłoni - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Flanagan, wyk. Kerry Fox, Melita Jurisic, Kristof Kaczmarek, Rosie Flanagan Australia 1998 13:05 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Początki chińskiej "nowej fali" - film dokumentalny 14:10 Mokry szmal - film sensacyjny reż. Gerard Zalewski, wyk. Jerzy Frydrych, Grzegorz Matysik, Henryk Bista, Leon Niemczyk Polska 1986 15:45 Podróżnicy i magowie - dramat przygodowy reż. Khyentse Norbu, wyk. Tsewang Dandup, Sonam Lhamo, Lhakpa Dorji, Deki Yangzom Australia/Bhutan 2003 17:40 Zbliżenia: Tobey Maguire - film dokumentalny 18:15 Seks, miłość i rock'n'roll - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sandra Goldbacher, wyk. Michelle Williams, Anna Friel, Oliver Milburn, Trudie Styler Niemcy 2001 20:00 ale świat! Dworzec nadziei - dramat obyczajowy reż. Walter Salles, wyk. Fernanda Montenegro, Vinicius de Oliveira, Marilia Pera, Soia Lira Francja/ Brazylia 1998 21:55 Chłopak rzeźnika - dramat psychologiczny reż. Neil Jordan, wyk. Stephen Rea, Fiona Shaw, Eammon Owens, Alan Boyle USA/ Irlandia 1997 23:50 Merchant / Ivory - film dokumentalny reż. Catherine Berge, wyk. Francja/Wlk. Brytania 01:00 Nie widząc zła - thriller reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Mia Farrow, Dorothy Alison, Robin Bailey, Diane Grayson Wlk. Brytania 1971 02:30 Kochajmy syrenki - komedia muzyczna reż. Jan Rutkiewicz, wyk. Bohdan Łazuka, Jacek Fedorowicz, Czesław Wołłejko, Alicja Sędzińska Polska 1966 National Geographic Channel 08:00 Wojna drapieżników - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 09:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Lwy - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Szerszenie: Przykra niespodzianka - film dokumentalny 11:00 Czysta nauka: Spotkać obcych - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 13:00 Wojna drapieżników - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 14:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Lwy - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Szerszenie: Przykra niespodzianka - film dokumentalny 16:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Aligatory - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Być stworzeniem: Lampart - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Zniszczyć, aby zbudować - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wojna drapieżników - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 20:00 Za kulisami: Mistrzostwa FIFA - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Polowanie na myśliwego: Krokodyle - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Okrutna natura słoni - film dokumentalny 23:00 Przyczyny epidemii: Przekleństwo czarnego tyfusu - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Krokodyle - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Okrutna natura słoni - film dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 16:00 Teen Titans - serial animowany 16:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 17:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 19:00 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 20:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 21:00 - 03:00 Pasmo TCM: 21:00 Mieć i nie mieć 22:40 Sława 0:55 Hasło 'Odwaga' 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany TVN 24 06:00 Powitanie "Poranka TVN 24" 06:05 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:10 Rozmowa "Poranka TVN 24" 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny TVN Turbo 06:00 Vroom Vroom; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 07:00 Mango; program reklamowy 09:00 Ale dziura; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 09:30 Samochód - magazyn każdego kierowcy; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 10:00 Szkoła auto; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 10:30 Uwaga! Pirat!; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 11:00 Gadżet; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 11:30 Automaniak max; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 12:00 The Car Show; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 12:30 Rentgen 2.0; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 13:00 Top Gear 2004; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 14:00 Złomiarze; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 15:00 OES; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 15:30 Karambol; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 16:00 Ale dziura; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 16:30 Szkoła auto; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 17:00 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 17:30 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 17:40 Uwaga! Pirat!; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 18:10 Motorwizja; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 18:40 OES; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 19:10 Samochód - magazyn każdego kierowcy; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 19:40 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 19:50 De Lux 8 minut; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 20:00 Jednoślad; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 20:30 Gadżet; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 21:00 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 21:10 Ale dziura; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 21:40 Motorwizja; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 22:10 The Car Show; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 22:40 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 22:50 De Lux 8 minut; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 23:00 Szkoła auto; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 23:30 Turbo erotyk; erotyka 00:00 Turbo erotyk; erotyka 00:30 Mango; program reklamowy 01:30 Turbo erotyk; erotyka 02:00 Turbo erotyk; erotyka 02:30 Monster House; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 03:30 Ale dziura; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 04:00 Vroom Vroom; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ TVN Style 06:00 WF 07:15 Zaklinacze wnętrz 07:45 Notes Kulinarny 08:15 Przeglądarka 08:30 Mamo już jestem 09:00 Miasto kobiet 10:00 Nigella gryzie 10:30 Co za tydzień 11:00 Telewizja od kuchni 11:30 Maja w ogrodzie 11:45 Przeglądarka 12:00 Salon piękności 12:30 Zielone drzwi 13:00 Biografie 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Notes Kulinarny 15:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 16:00 Maja w ogrodzie 16:30 Przeglądarka 16:45 Marta Stewart 17:15 Lekcja stylu 17:45 Biografie 18:45 Notes Kulinarny 19:15 Telewizja od kuchni 19:45 Salon piękności 20:15 Zaklinacze wnętrz 20:45 Marta Stewart 21:15 Jak się nie ubierać? 22:00 Kto tu rządzi? 23:15 101 powodów dlaczego kochamy lata 90. 00:15 Miasto kobiet - the best off... 00:45 Lekcja stylu 01:15 Ona czyli ja 01:45 Co za tydzień 02:15 Magiel towarzyski 02:45 Salon piękności 03:15 Młodsza piękniejsza szczęśliwsza 03:45 Mamo już jestem 04:15 Przeglądarka 04:30 Ona czyli ja Discovery Channel 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Inteligentny tunel w Malezji 07:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Wielkie nadzieje - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Dzika przyroda: Dzikie ruchy - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt alumatub - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Brian King - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Na kółkach - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Inteligentny tunel w Malezji 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Wielkie nadzieje - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Dzika przyroda: Dzikie ruchy - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 64 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 65 16:00 Superjazda: Niedościgniony - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt alumatub - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Zabytkowa maszyna seniora - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Spadochron awaryjny - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Ropa naftowa i lód na Sachalinie 21:00 Kulisy tragedii: Katastrofa kolejowa w Eschede - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Z akt FBI: Snajper w domu 23:00 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 23:30 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 00:00 Katastrofy: Supertajfun - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Stalowe koła - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Na zamówienie - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt alumatub - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Zabytkowa maszyna seniora - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Usuwanie bomb - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 YOZ Xtreme - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 09:30 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 10:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 11:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 12:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 13:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 14:00 Piłka ręczna Puchar Świata kobiet: Mecz Ukraina - Rosja 15:30 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 16:00 Piłka ręczna Puchar Świata kobiet: Mecz Holandia - Brazylia 17:30 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 18:00 Piłka ręczna Puchar Świata kobiet: Mecz Szwecja - Polska 19:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Nowej Zelandii - zapowiedź 20:00 Piłka ręczna Puchar Świata kobiet: Mecz Dania - Rumunia 21:30 Boks Walka o mistrzostwo świata federacji WBA w Boltonie (Wielka Brytania) - waga lekkopółśrednia: Souleymane M'baye - Raul Horacio Balbi 23:15 Fight Club - magazyn sportów walki MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 09:02 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 12:02 Lunch box - największe przeboje 12:30 Laguna Beach - reality show 13:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:25 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 18:02 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 19:00 Tramwajówka - notowanie hiphopowe 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 21:30 Psy dwa - kreskówka 22:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 22:02 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 23:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:30 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 00:00 N-Style - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków Polsat Sport 04:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 04:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Polska - Chiny 06:30 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 07:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz o 3. miejsce 09:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 09:30 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - skrót meczu o 5. miejsce 10:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - finał 12:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 12:30 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz o 5. miejsce 14:30 Sport motorowy A1 Grand Prix - wyścig w Pekinie 15:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 16:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz o 7. miejsce 18:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 18:30 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - finał 20:30 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 21:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz o 3. miejsce 23:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski Holandia - Anglia VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 20:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider HBO 66:30 Bobby Jones - geniusz uderzenia; film biograficzny USA 2004; reż.: Rowdy Herrington; wyk: James Caviezel, Claire Forlani 08:35 Wszystko dla pieniędzy; komedia Francja 2004; reż.: Bertrand van Effenterre; wyk: Sylvie Testud, Bruno Putzulu 10:05 Oskar i Josefine; film dla młodzieży Dania 2005; reż.: Carsten Myllerup; wyk: Pernille Kaae Hoier, Mikkel Konyher 11:30 Infolinia; film obyczajowy Indie 2004; reż.: Roger Christian; wyk: Nick Moran, Koel Purie 13:05 Lis na trzech łapach; film dla młodzieży Włochy 2001; reż.: Sandro Dionisio; wyk: Angela Luce, Franco Nero 14:35 Ike: Odliczanie do inwazji; dramat wojenny USA 2004; reż.: Robert Harmon; wyk: Tom Selleck, James Remar 16:00 Zemsta kobiety w średnim wieku; film obyczajowy USA 2004; reż.: Sheldon Larry; wyk: Christine Lahti, Brian Kerwin 17:30 Cztery siostry; komedia USA 2002; reż.: Vanessa Parise; wyk: Amanda Detmer, Sean Patrick Flanery 19:00 Pretty Man; komedia romantyczna USA 2005; reż.: Clare Kilner; wyk: Debra Messing, Dermot Mulroney 20:30 Ekipa, odc. 2; serial komediowy USA 2004; reż.: Julian Farino; wyk: Kevin Connolly, Adrian Grenier 21:00 Premiera: Piękny bokser; dramat obyczajowy Tajlandia 2003; reż.: Ekachai Uekrongtham; wyk: Asanee Suwan, Sorapong Chatree 22:55 HBO na stojaka!, odc. 158; kabaret i satyra 23:40 Święta dziewczyna; dramat obyczajowy Argentyna / Hiszpania/Włochy 2004; reż.: Lucrecia Martel; wyk: Mercedes Morán, Carlos Belloso 01:20 Zwykli ludzie; film obyczajowy USA 2004; reż.: Jim McKay; wyk: Bridget Barkan, Steven Axelrod 02:50 Wspólne zdjęcie; komedia USA 2004; reż.: Matthew Cole Weiss; wyk: James van der Beek, Amy Adams 04:20 Zobacz w HBO; magazyn filmowy 04:50 Cztery siostry; komedia USA 2002; reż.: Vanessa Parise; wyk: Amanda Detmer, Sean Patrick Flanery Hallmark 6:00 Kumple; komedia sensacyjna Wielka Brytania 1987; reż.: Lou Antonio; wyk: George C. Scott, Don Ameche 08:00 Dinotopia, odc. 4; serial fantastyczny USA 2004; reż.: Thomas J. Wright; wyk: Michael Brandon, Shiloh Strong 10:00 Córki McLeoda, odc. 34; serial obyczajowy Australia 2006; reż.: Richard Jasek, Karl Zwicky; wyk: Aaron Jeffrey, Bridie Carter 11:00 Wzywam pogotowie górskie, odc. 5; serial przygodowy USA 1995; reż.: Virgil Vogel; wyk: Robert Conrad, Dee Wallace - Stone 12:00 Druga Amy; dramat obyczajowy USA 2001; reż.: Peter Werner; wyk: Bridget Fonda, Mary Beth Hurt 14:00 Dinotopia, odc. 4; serial fantastyczny USA 2004; reż.: Thomas J. Wright; wyk: Michael Brandon, Shiloh Strong 16:00 Córki McLeoda, odc. 34; serial obyczajowy Australia 2006; reż.: Richard Jasek, Karl Zwicky; wyk: Aaron Jeffrey, Bridie Carter 17:00 Wzywam pogotowie górskie, odc. 5; serial przygodowy USA 1995; reż.: Virgil Vogel; wyk: Robert Conrad, Dee Wallace - Stone 18:00 Druga Amy; dramat obyczajowy USA 2001; reż.: Peter Werner; wyk: Bridget Fonda, Mary Beth Hurt 20:00 Christy: wybory serca, odc. 1; serial obyczajowy USA 2001; reż.: George Kaczender; wyk: Lauren Lee Smith, Diane Ladd 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar, odc. 6; serial sensacyjny USA 2005; reż.: Frank Prinzi; wyk: Vincent D‘Onofrio, Kathryn Erbe 23:00 Coś nie tak; dramat obyczajowy USA 2003; reż.: Wayne Powers; wyk: Eric Stoltz, Felicity Huffman 01:00 Christy: wybory serca, odc. 1; serial obyczajowy USA 2001; reż.: George Kaczender; wyk: Lauren Lee Smith, Diane Ladd 03:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar, odc. 6; serial sensacyjny USA 2005; reż.: Frank Prinzi; wyk: Vincent D‘Onofrio, Kathryn Erbe 04:00 Coś nie tak; dramat obyczajowy USA 2003; reż.: Wayne Powers; wyk: Eric Stoltz, Felicity Huffman Zone Europa 88:00 Pieśni życia; dramat wojenny Węgry / Włochy 2003; reż.: Andor Szilágyi; wyk: Franco Castellano, David Zum 09:50 Topsy - Turvy; komediodramat Wielka Brytania / Francja/Niemc 1999; reż.: Mike Leigh; wyk: Allan Corduner, Jim Broadbent 12:35 Znikaj stąd!; dramat społeczny Niemcy 1999; reż.: Franziska Buch; wyk: Gruschenka Stevens, Simon Glöcklhofer 14:15 Ludzie za mgłą; dramat obyczajowy Francja 1938; reż.: Marcel Carné; wyk: Jean Gabin, Michel Simon 15:55 Ziemia, morze, wojna; dramat wojenny Włochy 1998; reż.: Ferdinando Vicentini Orgnani; wyk: Claudio Amendola, Isabella Ferrari 17:30 Cinemania, odc. 186; magazyn filmowy 18:00 Pieśni życia; dramat wojenny Węgry / Włochy 2003; reż.: Andor Szilágyi; wyk: Franco Castellano, David Zum 19:50 H jak house; film krótkometrażowy Wielka Brytania 1973; reż.: Peter Greenaway; wyk: Colin Cantlie, Hannah Greenaway 20:00 Magia dla początkujących; komediodramat Wielka Brytania / Francja 1995; reż.: Clare Peploe; wyk: Bridget Fonda, Russell Crowe 21:50 Czarodziejska miłość; film muzyczny Hiszpania 1986; reż.: Carlos Saura; wyk: Antonio Gades, Cristina Hoyos 23:40 Celine, czyli zamek zakazanych przyjemności; film erotyczny Francja 2003; reż.: Thierry Petit; wyk: Lisa Guerlain, Philippe Lejeune 01:20 Alina albo frustracje; film erotyczny Francja 2003; reż.: Bruno Garcia; wyk: Maeva Sahli, Alexandre Hai 02:50 Znikaj stąd!; dramat społeczny Niemcy 1999; reż.: Franziska Buch; wyk: Gruschenka Stevens, Simon Glöcklhofer Zone Reality 6:00 Oko za oko 6:25 Karty chorobowe 6:50 Patrol miejski 7:40 Zwierzęce pogotowie 8:05 Dlaczego? 8:30 Polowanie na duchy 8:55 Zoo 9:25 życia ponad wszystko 10:15 ślubne niespodzianki 11:05 Karty chorobowe 11:30 łysi 12:20 łowcy nagród 12:45 Dlaczego? 13:10 Polowanie na duchy 13:35 Patrol miejski 14:25 życie ponad wszystko 15:15 Oko za oko 15:40 Karty chorobowe 16:10 Zwierzęce pogotowie 16:35 Zoo 17:00 Cwana pułapka 18:00 Zbrodnie w afekcie 18:30 Zbrodnie w afekcie 19:00 łysi 20:00 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwości 21:00 Paparazzi 20:00 Zdrada 22:50 SAS - tylko dla twar- dzieli 23:30 Bo to złe kobiety były 0:00 Zbrodnie w afekcie 0:25 Zbrodnie w afekcie 0:25 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwości 1:40 Paparazzi 2:30 Zdrada 3:20 Swatka 3:45 Swatka 4:10 ślubne niespodzianki Tele 5 5:25 Czynnik PSI, odc. 78; serial sf Kanada 1997; reż.: Allan Kroeker; wyk: Dan Aykroyd, Nancy Anne Sakovich 6:20 Stellina, odc. 138; telenowela Argentyna 1987; reż.: Diana Alvarez; wyk: Andrea del Boca, Ricardo Darin 07:10 Prognoza pogody 07:20 Moja piękna grubaska, odc. 28; telenowela Wenezuela 2002-2003; reż.: José Alcalde, Luis Padilla; wyk: Natalia Streignard, Juan Pablo Raba 08:15 Werdykt; prawo i przestępczość 09:10 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 11:10 Tylko Ciebie pragnę; komedia romantyczna Francja / USA 1990; reż.: Tom Clegg; wyk: Rob Lowe, Jennifer Grey 12:55 Stellina, odc. 139; telenowela Argentyna 1987; reż.: Diana Alvarez; wyk: Andrea del Boca, Ricardo Darin 13:50 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 14:15 Prognoza pogody 14:25 Czynnik PSI, odc. 75; serial sf Kanada 1997; reż.: Allan Kroeker; wyk: Dan Aykroyd, Nancy Anne Sakovich 15:25 Conan, odc. 7; serial przygodowy USA / Niemcy 1997; reż.: Charles Bail; wyk: Ralf Moeller, Danny Woodburn 16:20 Łowca, odc. 8; serial sensacyjny Kanada 2001; wyk: Adrian Paul, Amy Price - Francis 17:15 Prognoza pogody 17:25 Moja piękna grubaska, odc. 29; telenowela Wenezuela 2002-2003; reż.: José Alcalde, Luis Padilla; wyk: Natalia Streignard, Juan Pablo Raba 18:25 Gorączka w mieście, odc. 31; serial kryminalny USA 1996; wyk: Wolf Larson, Steven Williams 19:25 Waleczne serca; serial dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Zemsta zza grobu; thriller USA 2004; reż.: Jeff Beesley; wyk: Gabrielle Anwar, Max Martini 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Oblicza zbrodni, odc. 47; serial kryminalny Kanada 2000; wyk: Joel S. Keller, Jeremy Ratchford 23:00 Gorączka w mieście, odc. 12; serial kryminalny USA 1996; wyk: Wolf Larson, Steven Williams 00:00 Waleczne serca; serial dokumentalny Kanada 1992 00:30 Grzeszne wyznania; film erotyczny USA 2004; reż.: P.G. Sanford; wyk: Wendy Rice, Chris Gustafson 02:15 Rybia nocka; program przyrodniczy 05:25 Czynnik PSI, odc. 79; serial sf Kanada 1997; reż.: Allan Kroeker; wyk: Dan Aykroyd, Nancy Anne Sakovich Zone Club 05:00 Tajemnice ogrodów, odc. 6 05:30 Przyjdź! Zobacz! Kup!, odc. 3 06:00 Szkoła jogi, odc. 28 06:25 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach, odc. 28: Fitness Poranne ćwiczenia na zdrowy początek dnia 06:55 Kuchnia hinduska, odc. 9 07:20 Zmieniamy lokal, odc. 1 08:10 Świat restauracji, odc. 3 08:35 Ekstremalne metamorfozy, odc. 24 09:35 Na straży dobrego stylu, odc. 12 10:00 Na straży dobrego stylu, odc. 13 10:25 Poradnik Tany Byron, odc. 34 11:25 Zmieniamy lokal, odc. 1 12:25 Randka na czas, odc. 20 12:55 Strzał w dziesiątkę, odc. 12 13:45 Zmieniamy lokal, odc. 2 14:10 Sobota w kuchni, odc. 46 14:35 Poradnik Tany Byron, odc. 11 15:30 Kulisy Hollywood, odc. 3 16:30 Życie pani Pond, odc. 12: serial 16:45 Życie pani Pond, odc. 13: serial 17:00 E-miłość, odc. 12 17:30 Przechytrzyć naturę, odc. 6 18:30 Z włosem, czy pod włos? 19:30 Na straży dobrego stylu, odc. 15 20:00 Udawacze, odc. 20 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy, odc. 24 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera, odc. 52 22:50 Nawiedzone miejsca, odc. 4 23:40 Porozmawiajmy o seksie, odc. 8 00:30 Udawacze, odc. 11 01:20 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera, odc. 52 02:05 Zdrada, odc. 20: serial 03:00 Dom mody, odc. 16 03:30 Świat restauracji, odc. 3 04:00 Sobota w kuchni, odc. 46 04:30 Na straży dobrego stylu, odc. 1 AXN 06:00 Władca zwierząt, Ghosts of the Forest, odc. 6; serial przygodowy Kanada / USA 2000; wyk: Daniel Goddard, Jackson Raine 06:45 Szczury wodne, Tribes, odc. 33; serial sensacyjny Australia 2000; wyk: Colin Friels, Peter Bensley 07:35 Robinsonowie, Burly Girls, Bowheads, Young Studs and the Old Bunch, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny USA 2004 08:25 Bez pardonu, The Second Man, odc. 7; serial kryminalny USA 2002; wyk: Craig T. Nelson, Wayne Duvall 09:15 Sliders: Piąty wymiar, Heavy Metal, odc. 14; serial sf USA 1999; wyk: Jerry O‘Connell, Cleavant Derricks 10:05 Władca zwierząt, Ghosts of the Forest, odc. 6; serial przygodowy Kanada / USA 2000; wyk: Daniel Goddard, Jackson Raine 10:55 Robinsonowie, Burly Girls, Bowheads, Young Studs and the Old Bunch, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny USA 2004 11:45 Szczury wodne, Tribes, odc. 33; serial sensacyjny Australia 2000; wyk: Colin Friels, Peter Bensley 12:35 Bez pardonu, The Second Man, odc. 7; serial kryminalny USA 2002; wyk: Craig T. Nelson, Wayne Duvall 13:25 Sliders: Piąty wymiar, Heavy Metal, odc. 14; serial sf USA 1999; wyk: Jerry O‘Connell, Cleavant Derricks 14:15 Tajne akcje CIA, Home Grown, odc. 6; serial sensacyjny USA 2003; reż.: Alex Zakrzewski; wyk: Beau Bridges, David Clennon 15:05 Władca zwierząt, Rage, odc. 7; serial przygodowy Kanada / USA 2000; wyk: Daniel Goddard, Jackson Raine 15:55 Szczury wodne, Low Blows, odc. 34; serial sensacyjny Australia 2000; wyk: Colin Friels, Peter Bensley 16:45 Robinsonowie, Double Trial, Double Trouble, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny USA 2004 17:35 Bez pardonu, Free - fire Zone, odc. 8; serial kryminalny USA 2002; wyk: Craig T. Nelson, Wayne Duvall 18:25 Sliders: Piąty wymiar, To Catcha Slider, odc. 15; serial sf USA 2000; wyk: Jerry O‘Connell, Cleavant Derricks 19:15 Tajne akcje CIA, Heartless, odc. 7; serial sensacyjny USA 2003; reż.: Jay Tobias; wyk: Beau Bridges, David Clennon 20:05 Wołanie o pomoc, Revenge, odc. 6; serial obyczajowy USA 2004; wyk: Denis Leary, Mike Lombardi 21:00 Obrońca, The Bachelor Party, odc. 18; serial obyczajowy USA 2004; wyk: Simon Baker, Dabney Coleman 21:50 Zabójcze umysły, The Fox, odc. 7; serial kryminalny USA 2005; wyk: Mandy Patinkin, Thomas Gibson 22:35 Tajne akcje CIA, Heartless, odc. 7; serial sensacyjny USA 2003; reż.: Jay Tobias; wyk: Beau Bridges, David Clennon 23:25 Wołanie o pomoc, Revenge, odc. 6; serial obyczajowy USA 2004; wyk: Denis Leary, Mike Lombardi 00:15 Obrońca, The Bachelor Party, odc. 18; serial obyczajowy USA 2004; wyk: Simon Baker, Dabney Coleman 01:05 Zabójcze umysły, The Fox, odc. 7; serial kryminalny USA 2005; wyk: Mandy Patinkin, Thomas Gibson 01:50 Wołanie o pomoc, Revenge, odc. 6; serial obyczajowy USA 2004; wyk: Denis Leary, Mike Lombardi HBO 2 06:30 Tornado; thriller Kanada 2004; reż.: Alain Jakubowicz; wyk: Daniel Bernhardt, Ruth Platt 08:10 Przedstawienie; komedia USA 1993; reż.: Joe Dante; wyk: John Goodman, Cathy Moriarty 09:45 Madison; dramat obyczajowy USA 2001; reż.: William Bindley; wyk: James Caviezel, Jake Lloyd 11:25 Witajcie w dżungli; komedia USA 2003; reż.: Peter Berg; wyk: The Rock, Seann William Scott 13:10 Komórka; film sensacyjny USA 2004; reż.: David Ellis; wyk: Chris Evans, Kim Basinger 14:45 Kids in America; komedia USA 2005; reż.: Josh Stolberg; wyk: Gregory Smith, Stephanie Sherrin 16:15 Purpurowe skrzypce; dramat kryminalny W. Brytania / Kanada/Włochy / USA 1998; reż.: François Girard; wyk: Samuel L. Jackson, Greta Scacchi 18:25 Ella zaklęta; film fantastyczny USA / Wielka Brytania / Irlandia 2004; reż.: Tommy O‘Haver; wyk: Anne Hathaway, Hugh Dancy 20:00 Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, czarownica i stara szafa; film przygodowy USA 2005; reż.: Andrew Adamson; wyk: Georgie Henley, Skandar Keynes 22:15 Trawka, odc. 3; serial komediowy USA 2005; reż.: Jenji Kohan; wyk: Mary Louise Parker, Elizabeth Perkins 22:45 Ekipa, odc. 3; serial komediowy USA 2004; reż.: Julian Farino; wyk: Kevin Connolly, Adrian Grenier 23:15 Hollywood North; komedia Kanada 2003; reż.: Peter O‘Brien; wyk: Matthew Modine, Saul Rubinek 00:45 Jazda na kuli; horror USA / Niemcy/Kanada 2004; reż.: Mick Garris; wyk: Jonathan Jackson, David Arquette 02:25 Wielkie nic; komedia Kanada 2003; reż.: Vincenzo Natali; wyk: David Hewlett, Andrew Miller 03:55 Ella zaklęta; film fantastyczny USA / Wielka Brytania / Irlandia 2004; reż.: Tommy O‘Haver; wyk: Anne Hathaway, Hugh Dancy 05:30 Na planie; magazyn filmowy Kino Polska 05:30 Seans radiowy - audycja 06:45 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Węgry '56 - film dokumentalny 07:25 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Ucieczka - dramat wojenny, Węgry/Niemcy/Polska 1996 09:05 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ewa Szykulska: Wypowiedź: Ewa Szykulska; rozmowa 09:20 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ewa Szykulska: Kim jest ten człowiek; film sensacyjny Polska 1984; reż.: Ewa Petelska, Czesław Petelski; wyk: Henryk Talar, Ewa Szykulska 11:10 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ewa Szykulska: Passiflora; film krótkometrażowy Polska 1997; reż.: Anna Wójcikiewicz; wyk: Ewa Szykulska, Magdalena Górka 11:15 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ewa Szykulska: Operacja V - 2; film dokumentalny Polska 1968 11:50 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Zakręt; film psychologiczny Polska 1977; reż.: Stanisław Brejdygant; wyk: Józef Nowak, Anna Milewska 13:30 Portrety - Józef Czapski: Czapski; film dokumentalny Polska 1985 14:50 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik: Wypowiedź: Magda Teresa Wójcik 15:00 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik: Przez dziewięć mostów; dramat obyczajowy Polska 1971; reż.: Ryszard Ber; wyk: Franciszek Pieczka, Magda Teresa Wójcik 16:05 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik: Kim był Joe Luis; melodramat Polska / Finlandia 1992; reż.: Juha Rosma; wyk: Artur Żmijewski, Anna Majcher 17:35 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Sylwia Wysocka: Wypowiedź: Sylwia Wysocka; rozmowa 17:45 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Sylwia Wysocka: Gorzka miłość; melodramat Polska 1989; reż.: Czesław Petelski; wyk: Sylwia Wysocka, Robert Inglot 19:45 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Sylwia Wysocka: Oczekiwanie; film animowany Polska 1962; reż.: Witold Giersz 20:05 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz; magazyn filmowy 20:10 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Podhale w ogniu; film historyczny Polska 1955; reż.: Jan Batory; wyk: Janusz Bylczyński, Stanisław Milski 22:10 Seans: Czterej pancerni, pies i... - kuchnia filmowa: Czterej pancerni, pies i kuchnia filmowa; film dokumentalny Polska 2006 22:45 Seans: Czterej pancerni, pies i... - kuchnia filmowa: Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 2; serial wojenny Polska 1966; reż.: Konrad Nałęcki; wyk: Roman Wilhelmi, Janusz Gajos 00:50 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Zakręt; film psychologiczny Polska 1977; reż.: Stanisław Brejdygant; wyk: Józef Nowak, Anna Milewska 02:25 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik: Wypowiedź: Magda Teresa Wójcik 02:35 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik: Przez dziewięć mostów; dramat obyczajowy Polska 1971; reż.: Ryszard Ber; wyk: Franciszek Pieczka, Magda Teresa Wójcik 03:30 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik: Kim był Joe Luis; melodramat Polska / Finlandia 1992; reż.: Juha Rosma; wyk: Artur Żmijewski, Anna Majcher 05:40 Seans radiowy; audycja 06:45 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Lunatycy; film obyczajowy Polska 1959; reż.: Bohdan Poręba; wyk: Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Ludwik Pak Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2006 roku